


If I Could Hold A Song

by Ashley_Lammoths



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Magic, Songfic, may add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Lammoths/pseuds/Ashley_Lammoths
Summary: Umi, like all the others, loves Muse. However, something about Nozomi has changed recently, and Umi is determined to find out what's wrong. What seems like a small problem from the outside, however, means so much more within...I tried to make this as canon as possible. Hope you enjoy!This work is also posted on Wattpad, and will possibly be on fanfiction.net in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever listened to a song...

 

 

 

And felt each word pierce your heart?

 

 

 

Or fill you with an immense joy?

 

 

 

Or fear?

 

 

 

Or has it brought back memories?

 

 

 

Or made you forget your troubles?

 

 

 

Or become that one song that will forever be special to you, no matter what?

 

 

 

If you could...

 

 

 

Would you reach up to the heavens and grasp it with both hands?

 

 

 

And hold it close, like the last treasure you'll ever see?

 

 

 

Is it that one thing that pulls you out of the dark?

 

 

 

Or pushes you in when you need that final shove to let the tears flow?

 

 

 

Is it your saviour?

 

 

 

How would you feel...

 

 

 

If you were told you couldn't hold or see your sister, or your mother, or anyone else who is close to your heart, ever again?

 

 

 

How would you feel if you couldn't keep them safe?

 

 

 

Or protect them?

 

 

 

Or you could no longer have them close when you really needed them?

 

 

 

I know someone who has felt what it's like to not be able to cherish the most precious thing to them.

 

 

 

My name's Umi Sonoda, and this is the story of one of my best friends...

 

 

 

Nozomi Tojo.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi's thoughts whilst in the clubroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rubbish at summaries. Enjoy!

First off, there's me. Umi Sonoda. I'm a second year at Otonokizaka Girls' Highschool, and a part of the school idol group, Muse.

Muse.

They're not just fellow idols, they are my best friends.

First, there's Honoka Kosaka. One of my childhood friends. Bright orange hair, brilliant blue orbs that twinkle every time she sets a new goal for herself. Her determination, drive, and passion - truly something to admire! Though she sometimes gets lost in the excitement, when she eventually does realise something is wrong, she's not afraid to try and fix it.

Kotori Minami. My other childhood friend. She's one of the sweetest people you could ever meet! Long, ashen hair, Amber eyes, she's beautiful. Kotori is an inspiration to me, she's creative and kind.

Hanayo Koizumi. Dirty blonde hair and lavender eyes, quite shy, yet displays burning passion when talking about idols. Kind and sensitive, Hanayo is stronger than she knows.

Rin Hoshizora. She's energetic and fun loving. Her excitement is contagious, and can lift even the grouchiest person's spirits immediately! Though she often loses confidence in herself, due to events during her childhood, she really is cute.

Maki Nishikino. She'd never say it aloud, but she is a good, caring person. Maki puts up a front to protect herself from getting hurt, and can even appear cold when you first meet her. However, as you get to know her, you see who she really is. Sensational on the piano, Maki is probably the best composer Muse could ask for!

Nico Yazawa. Her idol persona is somewhat annoying, but we love her for it. Like Maki, she puts up a front to protect herself, but once you get to know her, you find her true colours. Also a lover of idols, her and Hanayo often go crazy together over the latest news and idol activity. An opinionated, yet kind person, Nico helps us all shine on stage.

Eli Ayase. Eli used to come across as stone cold, but once she broke out of her shell, she became a great asset to Muse. Organised and mature, she nurtures all of us, like a father. She is someone we all look up to.

And last, but certainly not least, Nozomi Tojo, the Goddess Of Muse. She's mysterious. I don't think any of us have quite figured her out yet, but there's no need. Like all the members of Muse, she's a great addition to the group. She's kind, free-spirited, and mature. There have been many times where she's said something that none of us can understand, yet it makes so much sense. She seems to have every answer. Of course, she's not right all the time — she admits that herself — but there's still rarely an occasion where she's wrong. Muse wouldn't be Muse without any of us, especially Nozomi!

Sitting in the club room now, and thinking about everyone's qualities, it makes me feel peaceful, comforted. These people are truly irreplaceable!

As I bring my mind back to the meeting at hand, I look around. Each girl is sitting in her usual place, with Nico at the head of the table. She's talking about our sub-unit rehearsals, trying to gauge when and where we all practice. Recently, it hasn't been consistent, so I raise my hand to voice my thoughts on the subject.

"Hm?" Nico responds to my action. I take a breathe.

"Instead of just discussing it, why don't we create a practice schedule for the sub-units. You, know. Like a rota?"

The others look to each other, then back to me, then nod.

"You always come up with the best ideas, Umi." Honoka praises.

So, up I get, to organise the schedule:

\-------------------------------  
Sub-Units Practice Schedule  
Mon | Tues | Wed | Thur | Fri | Sat  
P/B | L | P | B/L | B |P/L  
\-------------------------------

Together, we come up with a plan, which is then blu-tacced to one of the interior walls. Afterwards, it's up to the roof for full group practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer.


End file.
